


A Birthday Surprise

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Nealinor, M/M, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: It's Castiel's birthday, and Dean and girls want to make it special.





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nealinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/gifts).



> Today is the birthday of my beautiful, smart, talented, and amazing writing partner and Destiel Soul Mate, Nealinor! As the Cas to my Dean, it seemed only appropriate to gift her with some fluff of Dean giving Cas a birthday party!
> 
> (Read it while you can, because if she hates it, I'm removing it, just FYI.)
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta, @evansrogerskitten. Destiel isn't her thing, so I appreciate her efforts!

Convincing two teenage girls to stay home on a Sunday during their summer break would probably be difficult for some parents. When the reason for the lack of social plans is a lame parent’s birthday, one may call that nigh on impossible. Unless you’re Dean Winchester and you have the persuasion skills of a slick politician and the threatening stance of a dad who has learned not to put up with his daughters’ shit. It probably doesn’t hurt that it’s not his birthday.

“Claire,” he shouted into the other room, “You’re helping with dinner tonight, right?”

“Of course, Dad. As long as Krissy is still banned from the kitchen!” Claire agreed as she trotted into the kitchen to join him.

Even though they didn’t actually share any DNA with their Dads, Claire and Krissy Winchester sure picked up on their habits and expertise. Claire was almost as good of a cook as Dean, whereas Krissy was just as much of a disaster (and danger) in the kitchen as Castiel. After Krissy accidentally singed off Claire’s eyebrows (How does that even happen, anyway? Dean still wonders) Claire declared she would not cook another meal in that house unless Krissy was banned from touching anything.

“Your eyebrows are perfectly safe,” Dean replied. “Krissy, you can hang the decorations. This surprise party is going to be spectacular!”

Dean still wasn’t sure that this surprise party was going to be such a surprise, despite the willing and eager help of Charlie Bradbury, Castiel’s best friend since college. She had agreed to take Cas to his favorite bee farm (even though they kept bees in their back yard, Cas still liked to visit the one in the mountains.) But if Charlie had to hear him sigh and declare, “Claire should be here. Claire would love this,” one more time, she was going to ruin the surprise.

“Didn’t Claire say she had a date with that Kevin boy?” Charlie asked sweetly each time Cas brought her up until he finally stopped whining.

Back at the Winchester domicile, Dean and Claire were putting the finishing touches on Castiel’s favorite meal, grilled chicken with honey ginger glaze. “You guys didn’t forget presents for your dad, right?” Dean asked the girls.

With matching eye rolls, they answered in unison. “Of course.”

“Show me.” Dean didn’t really ask. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his girls...it’s just that they didn’t always have the best thought process when it came to buying gifts for him or Cas. At Christmas they had gone together on a gift card for a restaurant that was well out of their price range, and the gift card barely covered half. So Dean was concerned.

Claire stepped away from the vegetables she was chopping for a salad. “Yes, we have to have a salad,” she’d said when Dean questioned her. She went to her room and came out with a gift bag covered in bees. She rifled through the artful yellow tissue paper and revealed a hard back book. “It’s ‘The Life and Mating Cycles of the Domestic Bee’ by Dr. Gil Grissom,” Claire explained.

“Isn’t that the same book you wanted for your birthday?” Krissy accused.

Claire nodded. “Yep. But check this out, it’s signed!”

Dean looked inside the cover of the book, and sure enough it was autographed by the author with “Happy Birthday Castiel” written above the signature. “Um, Claire, how did you…?” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, he was flabbergasted.

“Mrs. Tran knows one of the research assistants on the book,” Claire shrugged like it was no big deal.

Dean nodded his awed approval before turning his attention to Krissy. “What about you, Sport? What did you get?”

Krissy held up a slim package wrapped in, yes, bee themed wrapping paper. “It’s a DVD of all the highlights of last year’s World Cup finals. I know Dad missed a bunch of it because of work and stuff.”

Well, Dean was duly impressed. This was much better than a gift card to a restaurant they could never hope to afford. “Well done, ladies, well done. We better finish up. Your Aunt Charlie will be bringing your dad back in about 15 minutes. Hopefully your Uncle Moose and Aunt Eileen and the boys won’t be late. Again.” Ever since she could say “Uncle Moose,” that was how Claire addressed Dean’s brother Sam. The name stuck, especially once Krissy picked up on it too.

“What about you, Dad? What did you get Dad for his birthday?” Claire asked with a raised eyebrow. A very Cas-like raised eyebrow.

“I’m cooking this amazing dinner and I planned the party,” Dean replied.

“Lame,” Krissy said.

“She’s right. Besides, I’m helping with the dinner and we both helped plan the party. What else you got?” Claire pressed.

Dean felt his face start to go hot and he ducked his head, hoping to hide his blush from the girls. No such luck.

“Look, Krissy! Dad’s ears are turning pink! That means that whatever he got isn’t suitable for our eyes!”

“Ha! You’re right! That must be why he wants us to go home with Uncle Moose and Aunt Eileen after the party! They’re going to have grown up naked time!”

“Fine, you caught me!” Dean huffed. “Anyway, it’s good to spend time with your cousins. And Claire, just because you’re not here doesn’t mean your curfew isn’t in effect. Kevin better have you back to your uncle’s house on time!”

“No worries,” Claire responded. “I think Kevin might be even more afraid of Aunt Eileen than he is of Dad.”

“What about me?” Dean asked petulantly.

“Oh, he’s definitely more afraid of Aunt Eileen than he is of you!” Claire declared with a giggle. Considering Eileen was making a very big show of sharpening her knives the first time Kevin picked her up from their house, it was no wonder he was scared of her. Clearly Cas had told Eileen how much fun intimidating the poor kid could be.

At that moment, the door was flung open without so much as a knock and the other Winchester clan bounded in. Dean’s giant Moose of a younger brother, Sam was followed by two only very slightly smaller Moosettes, Henry and Bobby.  Sam’s petite but deadly wife, Eileen was bringing up the rear. “We’re here!” Henry announced unnecessarily as he scooped up Claire and spun her around. Bobby gave Krissy the same treatment. 

“Guys, GUYS!” Dean called as he came into the living room to greet everyone. “Put the girls down! Don’t wreck the place before the party even starts!”

“Yes, Uncle Dean,” they replied sheepishly, and in unison.

Dean’s phone chirped. When he looked back up after checking the text, he announced, “That was Charlie. They just pulled into the neighborhood. Everyone, hide!” Dean turned off the light and stood just outside of the path of the door while the rest of his family hid around the room.

As Cas tried his key in the door lock, he looked over at Charlie. “Why is the door unlocked.” When they stepped inside, he asked, “Why is it so dark in here?”

That was when Charlie, who purposely made sure she was standing next to the light switch, turned the light on and everyone jumped out and yelled “Surprise!”

Cas jumped, startled, but when he came back to his senses, there was his husband standing in front of him with a very pleased grin on his face. “Happy birthday, babe,” Dean said before pulling Cas in for a birthday kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, Neal, you should know that yes, there was honey banana flavored SPACE lube included in Dean's gift to Cas. I'm just sayin'.......


End file.
